Conventionally, a suture member is suggested in which a tissue is sutured using a suture needle and a suture thread. One end of the suture thread is connected to the suture needle and a loop portion is provided in the other end of the suture thread. However, when the suture needle is passed through the loop portion and is just pulled, there is a possibility of the suture thread being loosened. To solve this problem, a surgical suture needle that provides a clip at the loop portion has been suggested (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-337291).
In the surgical suture needle of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-337291, the clip provided in the loop portion is attached so as to be slidable with respect to the thread of the loop portion. When the suture of the tissue is performed using this surgical suture needle, the needle is passed through the loop portion and is pulled after the needle is penetrated through the body tissue to be sutured. Therefore, the loop portion gradually becomes smaller and the body tissue is bound by the suture thread. The end portion of the suture thread is pinched in the clip and the clip is deformed by being crushed. As a result, it is possible to prevent the suture thread from loosening by fixing the suture thread in the clip.